1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric wire terminal connection structure used for automobiles and the like and also relates to an intermediary cap used for the electric wire terminal connection structure.
2. Related Art
Generally, an open-barrel type terminal fitting having an electric wire connection portion formed by uplifting crimp pieces from both side edges of a bottom plate is mounted to a terminal of an electric wire used for automobiles and the like. It is known that, when a core covered with an insulation layer of this electric wire is made of a metal different from a metal of the terminal fitting, a water content such as dew formation which may intervene in a portion for connecting the core and the terminal fitting causes an electric corrosion which is a phenomenon that a corrosion progresses by an electrochemical reaction attributable to both metals melted as ion into water.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-311369 proposes an electric wire terminal connection structure having such a structure that, for preventing entry of the water content, an intermediary cap is covered over a core of an electric wire and a crimp piece is so crimped as to surround the intermediary cap. In this electric wire terminal connection structure, the intermediary cap is made of the same type of metal (for example, copper alloy) as that of metal of a terminal fitting, thus enabling to prevent occurrence of the electric corrosion which may be caused between the intermediary cap and the terminal fitting.